


100-Word Drabbles

by PanAndProud123



Category: Gotham (TV), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Shorts, Unus Annus, requests welcome!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAndProud123/pseuds/PanAndProud123
Summary: You read the title; you know what's up. I will put warnings before every short if it has stuff like violence and whatnot in it. Requests are welcome and taken, my Tumblr is @panandproud123 if you'd rather send a request there, and hope you enjoy!Edit: So when I say “100” I don’t specifically mean 100; I either mean 100 or some multiple of 100. Don’t like it? Sorry, mate, but this is how it’s gonna go from now on. Anyways, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Kudos: 4





	1. The Mirror [Darkiplier, Wilford Warfstache; mild Darkstache]

Wilford walked into the hallway, a skip in his step and a merry tune playing in the form of a gentle hum. He stopped when he saw Dark, who was standing there and looking in a mirror, their gaze mournful and simultaneously fearful. 

“Is everything alright, Dark?” Wilford asked, placing a hand on their shoulder. 

No response at first. Dark looked away from the reflection of the DA that haunted them every time he stared into a mirror, and into the concerned yet still eccentric eyes of their "friend," once William, now Wilford. Turning away again they muttered, “I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote-unquote "friend" can be taken in any way you like 😏


	2. Broski [Gotham, Jerome Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska]

If you ask Jerome, he’ll say he doesn’t give a shit about his “brother,” that Jeremiah can burn in hell and he wouldn’t matter. 

If you ask Jeremiah, he’ll say that his “brother” is a monster who stripped their mother away from him, who tried to kill him multiple times. 

But if you put them in the same room- no interferences, no rules, no laws- the truth will unveil itself. 

That Jerome is the monster who makes young children go crying to their mothers at night, who sends shivers down people’s spines with a laugh. 

But Jeremiah was his Frankenstein. 


	3. Forgetfulness [Who Killed Markiplier, Y/N, Actor Mark]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N= Your Name  
> Y/P= Your Pronouns

“It’s not fair, is it?”

Y/N pursed Y/P lips. “Shut up, Mark,” Y/N snapped. “They had their reasons.”

“But they left you here. Alone. Cold. Scared. Confused.” 

Y/N stood up. “Shut up,” Y/P growled. “Do you forget that I control this… wretched place now? That your control has been handed over to me?” 

Mark was silent. He  _ had _ forgotten. Y/N nearly smirked as Y/P continued, “So, I’ll warn you one last time.” Y/N closed Y/P eyes. Then Y/P opened them again; this time, they were glowing dangerously red. “Get. Out.”


	4. Ready? Ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know that this one is technically 300 words, hush

Unus and Annus watched as their “counterparts” laughed in front of a camera, dressed sharply and having fun. Annus glanced over at their friend, who looked torn between relief and terror. 

Before Annus could say anything a voice echoed behind them, “It is time.” They both turned to see a skeletal figure in black robes rise from the darkness, but then it shifted, turning into itself and reappearing as a woman, looking like Amy. 

Unus and Annus glanced at each other. They knew their time was short, so they said their last few words. “We did a lot,” Annus said with a faint smile. 

“Yeah.” Unus gave a short laugh. “We did.”

They looked back at Death, then back at each other. “It’s… easier than I thought,” Unus confessed. “I thought I’d resist, you know, run away or something, but…” they paused. “After all this time- hell, since the beginning of time- hellz yeah, we did a lot.” They paused again. Then they asked, “Death?” 

“Yes, Unus?” the spirit- demon?- replied.

“Will… will this be the last time we..?” Unus trailed off, but they all knew what they were asking.

“You know I can’t answer that question.”

Unus smiled a little. “Thought it wouldn’t hurt to try. One last time, you know?”

Death gave them a small smile, too. They held their hands out for either deity to hold. “Come. It’s time to rest.”

Unus and Annus looked at each other again. They smiled at each other, perhaps for the last time. “I’m glad I was your friend,” Annus said.

“And I’m glad I was yours.”

They turned back to Death. And took their hands- which were human, but radiated no heat- before fading into black, just in time for the clock to finally tell them time had run out.


End file.
